dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheGinyuF0rce5/Kyle (TheGinyuF0rce5) - Bio
Bio *Name: Kyle *Age: 18 *Species: Hedgehog *Hobbies: Playing Video Games *Favorite Youtubers: SMG4, ExplodingTNT, Sr Pelo, Eddsworld, TomSka, Edd00Chan, VanossGaming, DanTDM, TheOdd1sOut, Jaiden Animations and Denis. *Favorite Game: Roblox *Favorite Food: Pizza *Favorite Meme: Sanic *Favorite Music: Despacito, Shape of You and Darkest Hour. History *He was born in the year, 2003 and saw everything about Sonic and he decided he should be a hero like Sonic with friends that can help him thru trouble. Strength *Destroyed hyperverses and dimensions *Lifted hyperverses and dimensions Speed *More faster than the Star Rod from Mario *Can run thru time *He can distorsion the reality running and make that returns to normal in 1 second *Can dodge bullets, knifles and lasers and swords attemps to attack him. *Is more faster than Archie Sonic, Flash, Quicksilver, MegaMan.EXE and the Road Runner. *Can run in all the planet in 1 second. *Can react lasers, the Big Bang, bullets, etc. *Can run so fast that the people believe that is a blur and can run in circles so fast that is looked like a purple circle. *Can be in the back from his opponent, without his opponent realize. Durability *Can endurade a Black Hole *Endurade the Big Bang *Can endurade the Toon-Acid *Can endurade that his opponents turn him in things and return to his normal form. Toon-Force *Can break the law of physics. *Can stretch his arms *Can breath underwater and also can breath in the space. *Can hurt ghosts with his punches *Can touch his own shadow *Can literally grab the sun and throw it at a planet to destroy it. *Can jump in the thing that he want jump and can jump in lasers, energy balls, swords, cars, the sun himself, etc. Intelligence *Ultra: Nigh Omniscient *More smarter than Batman *Now cheat genious *He is good scaming things *Scammed Batman weapons *Make a destructive ray from a crazy cientific to destroy planets works bad *Can hack robots and computers *He is a genious *Has a Manipulator Hat that can manipulate genious *He can use his speed to was behind of his opponent, manipulate him with his manipulator hat and make his opponents has custome of workers of KFC and make him works to make KFC Chicken. Fighting Style *He is good giving hits and kicks and is good in cheat his opponents. *He is good using weapons. Abilities *Homing Attack *Spin Dash *Can shrink things. planets, etc., can make clones of himself, and with a snap can make that things appear. *Can literally kill inmortals with a snap. *Can literally burrow in a black hole, the sun, the moon and all the planets. *Can change the reality and can remove the powers from a person. *Can kill inmortals just thinking that dissapears. *Has knowledge of the real world. *Can use pencils to draw and erase whatever. *Know from other universes. *He can return parts from his body and can be burned, crushed, erased from the existence and return, can endurade Sun's heat, and can endurade blasts, can be cutted in pieces and regenerate and can regenerate cutting in half. *Can returns to the life when is a bloody liquid using his Regeneration. *Can literally destroy inmortals just with a snap. *Has time manipulation, can resist the freeze time, can use telekinesis, can make things with magic and can shoot powerful magic blasts that can desintegrate the victim from the existence. *Can rewind the time. *Can dissapear peoples *Ki - Can fire blasts and a Kamehameha Weapons *Meme Launcher - one-shots any meme character *Chaos Emeralds - Spawn all 7 out of nowwhere,can created Parallel Universes, Created Infinite Multiverses and Hyperverses *Super Emeralds: can Create HIgher Reality,and Create the Megaverse can connect to the Omniverse. *UNO Reverse Card: Can Gain Omnipotentence, Can Make Someone Omnipotent to Unomnipotent can one shot anyone with it can do 3 Ways of BFR,Destroy Existence,Warp Reality,Break The 4th Wall, an MFTL+ Device and can Hakai *Has hammers, axes, guns, explosives, anvils, Toon Acid, the Infinity Gaunglet, a gun that shoot a powerful red laser, Maxwell's Magic Notebook, boxing gloves and swords *Can use mirrors to reflect magic attacks *Has a indestructible shield and a gun that can shoot ice, fire, bullets, missiles and explosives. *Has a watch that create holograms from himself to cheat his opponent and can was behind for him to cheat his opponent. *Has a dynamite stick that when explodes summons a Black Hole that absorbs all planet and destrots them. *Can pull out Pies with Dynamite *He a once used 10000 sticks of dynamite to kill a god *Can kill inmortals using a Shotgun *Has a Integrator Gun. *Has precognition *When cheats an opponent he can pull out Turn Down for What glasses and use it. *Has a Electric Guitar that use to celebrate his victory then from a fight and can shoot shockwaves and lasers and also can shoot a great sonic wave. *Has a Legendary Giant Sword that can destroy things cutting it, destroy planets and shoot powerful planets. Forms *Super Form *Hyper Form *Ultra Form Feats *Beat Thanos, Darkseid, Alien X, SMG4, Lord English, Enerjak, Sakuya Izayoi, Composite Bill Cipher, Zalgo, Bobobo, ZeedMilleniummon, Dimentio, Error Sans, MegaMan.EXE, Archie Sonic, Dreamy Bowser, Gaster, God Emperor Doom, Cosmic Armor Superman, Monika, Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, Scott Cawthon, Pennywise, Doctor Strange, Emperor Joker, Heaven Ascension Dio, Asriel Dreemurr, Composite Slenderman, Ultra Sonic, Soulfire Darkseid, Cthulu (Cthulu Saves The World), Remor, HOTU Thanos, SCP-682 and Ultra Instinct Shaggy Weaknesses *Cocky Category:Blog posts